


Let Love In

by punchbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbaek/pseuds/punchbaek
Summary: Chanyeol can see their future so clearly. Baekhyun isn't so sure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!

“Oh! Is that Kris Wu? The transfer student?” Baekhyun’s eyes are gleaming like a child’s on Christmas morning, “He’s so tall.”

“Keep it in your pants, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol scoffs, scarfing down fries because his growing body demands it.

Kyungsoo sighs in resignation as his food rapidly disappears into the cavern of Chanyeol’s mouth, “Yeah, you haven’t seen him before, Baek?”

“No,” Baekhyun blinks. “How did I miss that?”

That being their extremely handsome, tall and stylish new transfer student from Canada. Baekhyun can’t believe he had gone this long without somehow running into Kris, the guy is a giant. He would stand out even in rags; except Kris Wu doesn’t do rags, he is dressed from head to toe in dark washed jeans, crisp white button-up and perfectly coiffed hair.

 

“Oh. My. God. He is Adonis,” Baekhyun whispers, poking Kris in the ribs. “Would you look at that?”

Kris gapes, “That’s what you said about me!”

“Well, that was before, now you’re just Kris.”

“How’re you dating him?” Kris scowls, turning to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol shrugs, more interested in slurping up udon noodles instead than whatever caught Baekhyun’s new fancy.

 

Adonis asks Kyungsoo out two months later, much to no one’s (except for maybe Kyungsoo’s) surprise. Baekhyun is not too broken hearted because by now, “He’s just Jongin, cute kid.”

“I’m sure he would’ve asked you out,” Chanyeol says, pulling Baekhyun closer against him, “If you had been single.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, who could resist all this?” To make his point, Chanyeol’s hand slowly trails down Baekhyun's body. The other arches up into his hand, eyes closed and lips tilting up into a slow smile.

 

Later when they’re wrapped up together in Chanyeol’s bed, sated and content to just lay together in the dark, Baekhyun murmurs, “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Lying. Anyone with eyes can see that Jongin’s so in love with Kyungsoo, it’s disgusting.”

Chanyeol chuckles.

They’ve known each other since forever; Chanyeol doesn’t even remember how long. Baekhyun had always been his life’s constant, full of easy smiles and witty remarks about Chanyeol’s various awkward growth spurts:

(( “Do you pick up alien’s receptions with those ears?”

“Hiya there bean sprout! Or is it bean pole?”

“Hey Yoda, we are sitting over here.” ))

Chanyeol had been there for all of Baekhyun’s shaky home life: from his parents’ fights to the messy divorce. And he knows Baekhyun inside and out; has memorized every plane and curve, every nuisances and quirky tendencies. He understands why Baekhyun insists on keeping his own apartment even though the smaller male takes up more than half of Chanyeol’s closet with his various things. It’s the same reason his boyfriend will never admit they’re boyfriends.

Sometimes when Chanyeol wakes up first, he’d look at Baekhyun. It amazes him how far they’ve come, from chubby children to stuttering, nervous freshmen to confident high school seniors. They are no longer those grubby hands children, no longer unsurely testing the barriers - Chanyeol knows where they stand. Sometimes the doubts creep up, despite him knowing better. But then Baekhyun smiles at him, eyes still heavy with sleep, and those seeds of doubt withers away before they can take roots.

“Good morning,” Baekhyun whispers into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. “Do we have to go to school?”

“We could always sleep in.”

“Your mom would kill me, say I’m a bad influence.”

Chanyeol scoffs, “She loves you.”

“I know,” Baekhyun sighs, fingers drawing circles on Chanyeol’s stomach, “It’s because you deflowered me, she feels responsible.”

“She wasn’t supposed to know!”

“Please, Chanyeol, this is a small house.”

 

It would be so easy, Chanyeol thinks, to be together forever. It’s pretty much second nature for him to be with Baekhyun. On most days, he can see their future, can see their lives so clearly. But Baekhyun would lapse back into his darker days, bangs falling to cover his eyes. On those days, Baekhyun would insist on staying at his apartment, he would not let Chanyeol in no matter how many times the taller male threaten him. And Chanyeol doesn’t know what Baekhyun does behind the door of his apartment.

On those days, Chanyeol doesn’t know where they stand.

Baekhyun might not be jealous of Kyungsoo and Jongin but Chanyeol is; it’s the way they look at each other, the unmistakable feeling of mutual commitment in those unspoken gazes. Chanyeol can’t say Baekhyun is his, because they have never made it official. Jongin and Kyungsoo have only known each other for half a year; but they know. They are so sure. Chanyeol wants to be sure. He needs that security now that they would not see each other every day. It's selfish. He knows it's selfish. Baekhyun doesn't want the commitment because he is scared; but Chanyeol doesn't know how to wait.

 

“You have to talk to him,” Kyungsoo says. “We are graduating next month and you guys are going to different universities. You have to know.”

“I can’t bring it up, Kyungsoo. I don’t know how.”

“It’s Baekhyun, you guys can talk about anything. Don’t worry.”

 

So Chanyeol decides the hell with it.

“Baek, we have to talk about us. What am I to you?”

Baekhyun looks up from his phone, blinking as his eyes adjust back to the darkness of the room, “Hm? You’re Chanyeol.”

“To you, Baek. What am I to you.”

“My best friend.”

“Baek, I love you.”

 

At least he said it, Chanyeol thinks as he watches Baekhyun packs the last of his boxes into his rental.

“Have a good life, Chanyeol.”

“You too, Baekhyun.”

 

It takes two weeks for Chanyeol to get over Baekhyun. Two weeks before he stops inhaling Baekhyun’s scent, and refill the empty spaces left by Baekhyun’s things. There is something poetic about the whole process, Chanyeol thinks, because it was Baekhyun who had taught him how to be strong, how to stay grounded – and it is Baekhyun who is the reason why Chanyeol needs to pick himself up again in the first place.

It’s also a weird eye-opening experience since Chanyeol had always thought he was the stronger one.

Baekhyun grew up down the street from Chanyeol; separated by only a few houses. They met by coincidence, grew closer by curiosity – Chanyeol had everything Baekhyun never did; he didn’t know what it was like to go home to food already waiting on the table, to a mom who asked after his schoolwork, to a dad who picked him up just to make him laugh.

Chanyeol had never known what Baekhyun had: an empty house with no annoying sister, an absentee mom who was never around to nag, a quiet dad who never reprimanded Baekhyun.

(( “You’re so lucky!” Chanyeol had said, because six was too young to know better.

“Here, let’s eat more cookies.” ))

(( Chanyeol knew better at sixteen, so he wasn’t surprised when Baekhyun announced he was going to move out, “They said yes. My dad is getting remarried. A new apartment for me and a new family for him.”

“Your mom?”

“Who knows.”

“What about your relatives, Baek? Can’t you live with them?”

“They don’t want me, because they say I’m a bad influence,” Baekhyun sobbed, heart shattered and spilled all over Chanyeol’s white t-shirt.

“Am I defective?”

“No, Baek. You’re perfect.”

“Then why doesn’t anyone want me?”

“I want you.” ))

 

(( It was a month into Kyungsoo and Jongin’s new relationship when Baekhyun asked, “Would you want to wake up next to the same person every day? Seems boring.”

Chanyeol wanted to say, “I wouldn’t mind seeing you every day.”

Instead he shrugged. ))

It wasn’t often that Baekhyun brought up anything about relationships. Once in a while he made it clear to Chanyeol that they were best friends who happened to be something more. Thinking back, Chanyeol thinks he should have said all the cheesy things that came to mind, since Baekhyun was bound to high tail it out of their relationship anyways. But at the time, Chanyeol hadn’t wanted to push it; he didn’t miss the look Baekhyun gave him – a secret yearning that the smaller male thought he hid well but it was obvious all the same. Baekhyun might not want it, however, he needed someone who loved him wholeheartedly. Someone who wouldn’t get caught up in themselves and left him alone. 

Despite it all, Baekhyun is smiling; face lighting up over the smallest moments because he appreciates the smallest gestures. Baekhyun who is full of wit, full of self-assurance regardless of everything; he is the stronger one. Chanyeol knows that now. He also knows Baekhyun loves him. It doesn’t stop the hurt that sometimes creep up when he sees his parents giving him sad looks, or when his room still feels like their room. But he is an optimistic kid who is leaving for college in two days – plus the new dorm will help ease the tension in his chest every time he tries to sleep and realizes the bed is too big for even his tall stature.

 

Chanyeol ends up rooming with Kris, who gives him gummy smiles and clumsily helps him arrange their furniture.

“I think this is the last box,” Kyungsoo says, “You guys are settled?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Chanyeol surveys their stuff one last time. “I think we are set.”

Kris mumbles something nonsensical from his bed, face pressed into the mattress because he is tired from all the moving.

“Well, take care,” Kyungsoo moves to leave and Chanyeol walks him out.

“You take care, too,” Chanyeol hugs the smaller male, despite Kyungsoo’s attempts to move away from the embrace, “Don’t worry, Jongin won’t cheat on you while you’re away at university.”

“I know he won’t!”

“Yes, just because you’re now old and he is kingka of the school.”

“Stop it.”

“He doesn’t even notice all the hot girls and boys throwing themselves at him.”

Kyungsoo smirks as Chanyeol nurses his jaw with a loud yelp, “He knows what’s coming if he cheats on me.”

“I can’t believe you head butt me! My beautiful jawline!”

 

It’s amazing how easily he falls into routine, Chanyeol marvels when he finds himself going back to the same coffee shop again for the third time that day only to be greeted by the barista with the usual, “Yo, Chanyeol!”

Classes have been going pretty well and living with Kris hasn’t been bad. The days sort of swirl by in a haze; sometimes he doesn’t even know what day it is. It’s hard to recall specific events when a lot of his days feel the same. Sehun says it’s a sign of growing older and Chanyeol can’t wait until he comes home for vacation so he can stomp on that brat.

It’s several weeks into the semester that Kyungsoo calls him, worried, “I haven’t seen Baekhyun around at all. I thought I would’ve run into him by now.”

“Maybe it’s because he doesn’t live on campus.”

“I guess. Can you call and check anyways?”

Chanyeol shrugs, “I don’t know if he will answer.”

“Try.”

He doesn’t call but he does send out several texts over the next few days. All of them goes unanswered.

Tuesday 10:03AM  
Yo, Baek.  
Delivered

Wednesday 12:45PM  
Baek, is this working.  
Delivered

Today 3:07PM  
I get it, Baek. Don’t have to talk to me but talk to Kyungsoo.  
Delivered.

 

It isn’t until a week later that Chanyeol’s phone rings with a familiar name flashes across his screen: "Baekhyunnie~" He debates not answering.

In the time it takes for Chanyeol to gather his nerves, Baekhyun has already hung up. He bangs his head on the desk, cursing his stupidity when his phone beeps.

Called Kyungsoo. I’m okay.

“Damn it, Baek.” Chanyeol gives up on his homework and instead burry himself under his blankets on his head. “Fuck you.”

And the first tear starts. Because Chanyeol has never been that strong.

 

x.

 

Baekhyun likes the mundane. There is beauty in every day; he inhales Seoul’s air and exhales enthusiasm. He has never wanted to be anyone else, be anywhere else. One full breath at a time; that’s how he wants to live.

Lately, though, the mundane has been, well – mundane. He feels cheated because people keep telling him his first year at university will be new and exciting and amazing and orgasmic. But he just feels himself being bored with everything.

“It’s because you’re single,” Luhan tells him in between sips of black coffee.

“Relationships aren’t for me,” Baekhyun hears himself saying for the fifth time that day. Luhan likes to preach his “Ten Reasons Why the World Needs Love” and Baekhyun is tired of it now. And this is only the third weeks of knowing Luhan. He shudders to think how many more times he’d need to hear this lecture if they continues to be friends.

“And lastly,” Luhan takes a deep breath, “We are just not meant to be solo. Even everyday things are more fun when you’re with someone.”

Baekhyun doesn’t tell Luhan about his special someone; the one who loves him so much it scares him. Baekhyun doesn’t tell Luhan he’s right, either – that mundane things are more fun when you’re in a relationship; that the only reason he treasures every day is because he had someone to spend every day with.

But you couldn’t let yourself be happy, Baekhyun’s inner voice sneers.

 

Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo on a Thursday, after he had called to assure his friend that he was alive – as per Chanyeol’s request.

“Are you going to tell him?” Kyungoo asks, brows squinting together in disapproval.

“Eventually,” Baekhyun shrugs.

“You’re so stupid, Baek.”

 

And the inevitable happens, as inevitable things do.

“Baek?” Kris’ eyes are so wide, they could mostly rival Kyungsoo’s. “How? This isn’t. What?”

I’m here visiting a friend? But he thinks maybe it’s time to bite the bullet.

“I go here,” Baekhyun says in a small voice, face palming himself because this is ridiculous.

“No you don’t.”

“I think I would know.”

Kris flails around a bit, which just looks silly given his height, “Baek, you go to school with Kyungsoo.” Then the light bulb comes on, “Wait. Is this why Kyungsoo hasn’t seen you around campus?”

“Ding ding ding,” Baekhyun gives Kris a rueful smile.

“When?”

“Over the summer, after Chanyeol and I…broke up? Is that right? We were never together,” Baekhyun sighs when Kris rolls his eyes, “Okay fine, we were together and we did break up. Anyway I applied to transfer here and moved out of my apartment because they won’t get freshmen live off campus.”

“And you didn’t think to tell any of us?”

“I told Kyungsoo, last week. I thought since I am in a different department than you and Chanyeol, I wouldn’t have to worry about running into you guys.”

Kris looks flabbergasted, which, Baekhyun guesses he has a right to be.

“You’re so stupid, Baek.”

“That’s the general consensus, yes.”

 

Maybe, just maybe, Baekhyun is a little crazy.

Chanyeol is all that he has ever known; Chanyeol is the first love he has ever felt. He didn’t have any siblings and he has never known what it was like to love someone, or to be loved by someone. Chanyeol is a burst of sunshine – warm, comforting; someone who lights the way, shows Baekhyun what “love” means, keeps that darkness at bay when night comes and Baekhyun realizes he is all alone in the world.

Without him, Chanyeol has doting parents, a boisterous sister, his millions of cousins and loving grandparents. Chanyeol has a real family. A family who never once said one unkind word, not even when Baekhyun entered the picture. Surely they should care – their son is dating another guy. Instead Baekhyun was welcomed with open arms, warm meals and a support system of people who came to love him, too.

And Baekhyun is scared. What would he do if they suddenly cast him aside?

 

Kris must’ve kept his promise not to tell Chanyeol, because it has been three months into school and Baekhyun hasn’t seen the taller male once. It is a big campus. Baekhyun doesn’t even know where Chanyeol and Kris lives. He just wants to be in Chanyeol’s vicinity, hoping that’s somehow good enough.

Sometimes he imagines running into Chanyeol, the things he would say. Maybe they will talk about the weather, or classes. Maybe they will grab lunch and sit on one of the benches outside, just enjoying the breeze.

It doesn’t matter what they say, Baekhyun thinks, he just wants to hear that familiar voice again. The one that lures him to sleep at night and greets him in the morning.

“So then why did you break up with him?” Luhan asks, spoon dangling from his mouth.

“I figured it would be easier if I ended things first.”

“Poor baby,” Luhan gets up to strangle Baekhyun in an embrace, “Who hurt you so badly? Lemme comfort you.”

“Get away from me!”

“Lemme love you!”

“Oh my gosh, gross.”

 

Luhan ends up finding things out anyways when he finds Baekhyun hyperventilating in the bathroom; curled up on the tile floor.

“Baekhyun, talk to me.”

So Baekhyun does, words shaky and stumbles out so quickly he isn’t even sure what he is saying. He tells Luhan things he has never told anyone, not even Chanyeol. Things he only allows himself to think about when he was at his apartment, away from the world.

“They were away a lot,” Baekhyun gulps in air like he can’t get enough, fingers furiously whisking the tears away. “I was alone even when I was a baby. Sometimes, I remember being so hungry. And crying, just crying for hours. We had an auntie who came by once a week to clean – she would make me food and left some in the fridge. Then when I was six, she stopped coming. I don’t know what happened to her.

“I made a lot of ramen. It was easy. I didn’t even think – know – that this wasn’t normal. Then I met Chanyeol. And I realized this isn’t everyone’s life, and I just kept asking myself why this happened, why me.”

Luhan stays quiet, eyes focusing far ahead instead of looking at Baekhyun. He is grateful, because he doesn’t think he can handle those eyes looking at him. Luhan has really kind eyes, the ones that Baekhyun hates the most because there is nothing there but pity.

“I love him but, I think, deep down, I hate him. I hate him for showing me things I didn’t have, things I grew up without. And it’s so stupid because I am so grateful to Chanyeol. I mean, I moved to this school just so we can breathe the same air but I can’t even…bring myself to go and see him face to face.”

“Sometimes…we do things that make no sense to anyone else. As long as they make sense to you, Baekhyun, that’s all that matters.”

Baekhyun doesn’t remember the rest of that night. He cries until he wears himself out; he remembers Luhan tucking him in, gentle hands stroking his face.

 

Surprisingly, Baekhyun does feel better the next day. Because Luhan has seen him as his worst and is still around.

“Of course! We are roomies.”

“Thanks, I thought after that little freak out…”

“Not everyone are like your parents, Baek. Or that auntie who disappeared. You can rely on people sometimes,” Luhan pauses, “And you know, Chanyeol doesn’t sound like the type of guy who will leave you either.”

It’s not an overnight transformation. Baekhyun still laughs a little too brightly, hides his feelings behind boisterous jokes and lavish gestures. But he is also opening up a little more, and it helps that he made friends on his own without Chanyeol.

Over the years, he grew to really rely on Chanyeol and his family’s kindness. But this time, Baekhyun is on his own and it’s not so bad.

 

He is ready when he sees Chanyeol again. It’s like something from out of the movies, where everything slows down and he has tunnel vision; in that moment, he can only see Chanyeol. They both stare at each other, Baekhyun doesn’t even know for how long. He takes in everything – the shorter cropped haircut, the sunken cheeks.

“Hi,” Baekhyun breathes, voice hushed like he’s afraid Chanyeol will bolt.

“What are you doing here,” Chanyeol’s voice is deeper than Baekhyun remembers.

“Funny story, I go here.”

Baekhyun, however, isn’t prepared for what happens next. He nurses his jaw as he watches Chanyeol’s retreating back. He doesn’t remember Chanyeol being so violent.

 

“It still hurts.”

“Quit whining." Because Luhan has no sympathy not the weak. "Go talk to him."

Baekhyun sighs, “I don’t think I can take another punch.”

 

The next time they meet again, Chanyeol ignores him. Flat out gives him the cold shoulder. Baekhyun suddenly remembers that Chanyeol is an immature little prick.

“You little shit,” Baekhyun seethes, “Talk to me.”

But the taller male is mute. Kris shrugs and holds up both hands as if to say this has nothing to do with him.

It continues like that until Baekhyun steals Kris’ key and locks himself in Chanyeol’s room.

“What the fuck, Byun Baekhyun! I have assignments that are due in there!”

“Then listen to me,” Baekhyun kicks the door right back when Chanyeol bangs on it again. “Listen to me once and I promise, I won’t bother you again.”

When the banging stops, Baekhyun takes that as his sign to continue. “Look, I’m sorry. I was just scared. I couldn’t be your Baekhyun. I needed to find my own self-worth. We don’t have to be friends, I just wanted to apologize.”

Silence.

“Chanyeol-ah. Yoda. Elf. Please.”

The silence is deafening. It screams so loudly at Baekhyun’s conscience. He did something terrible.

Baekhyun gathers his courage to open the door. Instead of Chanyeol, Kris is there, offering him a bottle of beer.

“Chanyeol left,” Kris says. “Come on, Baek. Let’s drink.”

“How much did you hear?”

“Everything. Chanyeol left before you…started speaking.”

“Bastard.”

 

Baekhyun stops trying. He isn’t someone who is good at confronting his emotions in the first place. And he got the message loud and clear.

“Is this his payback?” Luhan shakes his head, sipping on his bubble tea from his bed across of Baekhyun’s. “He’s taking it too far. Byun Baekhyun, don’t bother. Let’s find love together with me!”

 

Love doesn’t float on air, Baekhyun comes to learn. It isn’t bright and burning hot. It’s not even an instant attraction.

Or maybe Luhan just has really bad tastes.

“Hyung, why does everyone you hook me up with...a loser?”

“What! I saved all the good ones for you.”

Baekhyun almost chokes on his coffee, “Those were the best?”

“What are you even looking for?” Luhan demands, hands waving his drink everywhere. Baekhyun cringes at the coffee that gets splattered everywhere.

“I just want….someone tall. Reliable. Someone bright. Someone who isn’t afraid to joke around. Someone…who gets me.”

“Yah, yah, isn’t that me?”

“Hyung, I said tall!”

Luhan looks mock offended, “Excuse you. I’m taller than you.”

“Isn’t that me, then?”

Baekhyun chokes on his coffee; he is too afraid to turn around because he knows that voice. “Wha…what…”

“I come here every day.”

“Of all places,” He wheezes.

“Is this…oh my god, is this Chanyeol? No wonder you won’t date anyone else! Hi, I’m Luhan.”

“Hyung!”

Chanyeol chuckles, “Park Chanyeol. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Baekhyun’s roommate.”

“I’m….”

Luhan smirks, “I know. Nice to finally meet you. Gosh, you're tall."

"Uh, my roommate is taller." Chanyeol offers because he isn't sure what else to say.

"You'd better make up with him! I want to meet the hottie roommate!"

"Priorities, hyung."

Luhan gives Chanyeol a shove into a vacant chair and runs off, shouting something incoherent as he goes.

 

“What did you want to say?”

Baekhyun glares at the stupid bastard over the rim of his coffee cup, “I already said it. Too bad you weren’t there.”

“Wasn’t it just some shitty things about how you’re sorry? I don’t want to hear that.”

There’s anger there. Suppressed but it’s there. Baekhyun thinks this is probably a bad time to think of how hot Chanyeol looks like this, but the thought is there anyways.

“Why, Baekhyun?”

“Because I was scared.”

“Why.”

It’s time he’s told the truth, Baekhyun doesn’t dare to look up. “Because it was your family and your friends and poor little Baekhyun. College was our time to start over, and I thought I needed something new, but I couldn’t – I couldn’t shake off my past, because you were there. You were everything I hated about my past.”

“Did you feel this way all along? Hating me even when you were my best friend? What does that make me?”

And the hurt is so evident, it oozes out of every word, every syllable.

“Most of all, I hated how much I love you, how much I needed to depend on you.”

Baekhyun looks up. He doesn’t know what to expect. Certainly not Chanyeol crying. But the tears are there, slowly making its way down. People say when someone’s tears falls silently; without a change in expression; without effort - that's when their hearts are breaking. That's when they are the saddest.

“And I hate that, I’m the one making you cry.”

 

It’s later that Chanyeol points that Kris and Kyungsoo are his friends, too. Later when the tears have stopped and their coffees have long been drank. There is a companionable lull in conversation every now and then, thoughts drifting in and out. Occasionally they talk about the past, they talk about school, about Baekhyun’s new group of friends.

“Never once did they take my side,” Baekhyun says. “I don’t blame them. I know it was my fault, but…they were there for you. They have always been your friends more than mine.”

“It’s because you never let people in.”

“I know,” He chuckles, “I’ve been working on it.”

“Yeah? Then tell me, what did you go when you’d lock me out of your apartment?”

“Cursing your name.”

 

“I realized I wasn’t strong without you.”

“I realized I actually hate boring things. I didn’t know until we broke up because things were never boring with you around.”

 

“I made a C in Biology.”

“Your mom is going to kill you, Yeol.”

 

And it’s so easy. It has always been so easy. Byun Baekhyun did the most amazing thing; he fell in love with his best friend. Luhan hasn’t seen him at his worst; Luhan has only seen him when he wasn’t even whole enough to be considered a person at rock bottom.

Chanyeol has seen him at his worst: selfish, scared, and loathsome. Chanyeol has survived him.

And he is still here, sitting across from Baekhyun, discussing meteor showers like nothing has changed.

Baekhyun likes the mundane. There is beauty in every day; he inhales Chanyeol’s scent and exhales warm morning greetings. He has never wanted to be anyone else, be anywhere else. One day with Chanyeol at a time, that’s how he wants to live.


End file.
